15. Golf Wolf
ringing Thank you for calling DNC. How can I help you? Hi, my name's Buck. How you doin' this morning? Hi Buck, I'm unbelievable. How are you doing today? Yeah? Yeah? Yes. Yeah... What can we do for you, sir? Yeah. I publish Golf Wolf magazine. Uh huh... And lookin' for a new uh... publisher. A publisher? We sell copiers. Yeah. You know, whatever. Get off my back. But uh... We're looking for some uh... machine here that can publish uh... Golf Wolf magazine on a quarterly basis. Okay. I'm sure our sales department can pick the right machine for you. The sales representative's not in the office yet this morning, but I can put you through to his voicemail. How are you doing this morning? I'm unbelievable. Wonderful. So... What I'd like to see before I sign any kind of deal is an annual subscription from you. Just as a good faith gesture. By--''' Well, I'm not the person you'd want to pitch that to. You'd need to speak to our sales department. '''No, you are. Can I send you up to his voicemail? You are the person, actually. I'm sorry? Look, who publishes Golf Wolf, me or you? You do. Right. And my name's Buck Pucker. Right... Heh. I only work here. Heh. Let me send you up to the voicemail of the sales representative and you can ask him. Why don't you meet me out on the green sometime and we'll settle it once and for all? up ------------------ ringing Thank you for calling DNC. How can I help you? Yeah, this is Eric? Yes it is. This is Buck Pucker. Yes. With Golf Wol''f magazine. And you'd like us to have a... an annual subscription for you to buy a machine from us. But like I said, you'll need to speak to our sales department. Would you like to leave a voicemail for our sales representative? '''No! I wouldn't! ' Okay... I personally can't sell you a machine. I don't know all the information about the models we sell. I just answer the phones here. Okay. But... How you doin' today? I'm unbelievable, as you asked me twice before. But if you'd like to leave a voicemail for our sales representative, I can transfer you up there and you can let him know that you'd like to buy a machine from us. Well, I'm on my way down there, and I'm gonna bring my clubs with me if you don't give me what I need. What do you think of that? OK... This call may be recorded for quality control purposes. So if you do show up with a club, I can press charges for assault. I'm gonna press forward no matter what you say. Absolutely. 'Cause I publish Golf Wolf. That's what you don't seem to understand. A golf magazine. Wonderful. I't's the number one golf magazine.' up ------------------- ringing Thank you for calling DNC. How can I help you? Eric. How ya doin'? I'm unbelievable. But if you keep calling, I will call the police. Uh... You're not gonna believe your eyes, so... let's go head to head. Twenty minutes. What do you say? Let me call the police. up